My Number One
by CutieAngel999
Summary: The summary's not that good but I'll try: Masamune and Ginga has been together for quite a long time. The two seem to be in love, and their feelings in the nights show this. Pony shipping MasamunexGinga, GingaxMasamune, and possible HyomaxGinga (Koma Shipping). Rated M for Yaoi.
1. Best Night Ever

**CutieAngel999: Hello everyone, 2 things: How wuz your first few weeks in 2013?**

**Carlos: It was great.**

**Morgan: Couldn't be better!**

**CA999: Aw shut up! I wasn't talking to you guys; it wuz for the peeps who read this!**

**C & M: Aw fudge!**

**CA999: Anyways, I wuz very excited to start a MasamuneXGinga fanfic to please many yaoi fans out there!**

**Carlos: What? Why would you do that?**

**Morgan: Oh heck yeah! I'm very excited!**

**Carlos: Morgan why…**

**Morgan: Cuz I love yaoi whether you have a problem or not; besides MasamuneXGinga FTW!**

**CA999: Well anyways the story will start out with get ready a hot erotic scene at night! This will be a perfect scene hands down!**

**BTW this is R-18 for yaoi and cursing. Pairings will be mostly MasamuneXGinga, and occasionally GingaxMasamune. Then for those who support KomaShipping there may be some HyomaXGinga action in the later chapters so let's a go folks. (Note that Ginga is uke and Masamune seme!) **

** Chapter 1: My Number One Blader (Tonight's the Best Night)**

It's been weeks and now months ever since Ginga and Masamune first met. Well at first they were just friends but things started changing after the Beyblade World Series came and gone by and yeah their emotions started acting up. Ginga was totally falling for Masamune Kadoya, the guy who thinks he's a number 1 blader. Masamune would always have perverted thought about Ginga, so yeah he totally has a huge crush on him.

Well this has been going on over and over. Finally one night, after Ginga decided to go back home from his training, he finally noticed Masamune waiting for him. Masamune was feeling his heart pounding as he opened the front door to see his loved one Ginga Hagane.

And when Ginga showed up, Masamune started," Hello Ginga you finally made it. Now I really want to see you strip…right in front of me."

Ginga's heart skipped after he heard what Masamune said. So he blushed and replied seductively," Of course I'll do it for you my love." He started removing his outfits starting with his white scarf and gloves (He already removed his shoes when he first came in).

As Ginga was stripping, Masamune's eyes were trailing down Ginga's slender body. Ginga then removed his 2 belts, his mini-blue jacket and when he removed his orange shirt, revealing his topless self Masamune began to have a slight nosebleed which he immediately wiped. He then licked his lips roughly as he saw Ginga strip down his black jeans, which showed his slender legs.

As the 2 went to the master bedroom, so Ginga can finish stripping, Masamune can feel his hard-on bulging through his beige khakis as he saw Ginga stripping off his blue boxers, revealing his bare crotch getting hard. Masamune was feeling so horny by this sexual feeling.

His thoughts were like: "I'm gonna so screw him hard; I can't wait to feel him between his legs; he's so cute. So eye-catching…"

Ginga stepped closer until the 2 were both face-to-face. He placed his hand, caressing Masamune's check, "Are you horny my number 1 lover?"

Masamune's feelings got to the point where he then pinned Ginga onto the king-sized bed.

"Let's make love Ginga…" Masamune whispered seductively, licking his lips. The 2 began to kiss so deep and passionately, as if this was melting through their mouths. Masamune could feel Ginga's heartbeat going strong, and also he was listening to his red head's moans making music to his ears.

As they continued to kiss, Ginga's hand began to strip Masamune's green hoodie and orange shirt, making him completely topless. Masamune then licked his lips to Ginga's neck, eventually nibbling on the red head's neck, earning moans.

"Oh Masamune…" Ginga moaned softly. Of course, this was only the beginning. After Masamune was finished biting on Ginga's neck, he made quite a few hickeys and then he began to place his hands on Ginga's chest. Ginga then moaned again.

"Hmmm… This could be one of your sweet spots there Ginga." Masamune commented. He was groping on Ginga's chest for a good few seconds. Then he started sucking on Ginga's left nipple while toying with the right, making Ginga gasp loudly.

"Ah…Masamune…right there." Ginga's moans were slightly louder and more attractive than before. Masamune eventually went the other way around: sucking on Ginga's right nipple while toying with the left.

"Aww… doesn't that feel good. Seeing your cute face makes me wanna do even more things with you." Masamune added, with a slight giggle. Ginga replied," Yes…Plz do more. I'm beggin' you." He blushed so heavily after saying this.

Masamune was astonished from looking at Ginga's cute face, then replied," Okay then…plz spread your legs for me."

Ginga did as ordered, thus revealing his private areas (his hard-on) of course. Masamune then started stroking on Ginga's erection, and he noticed that the tip was leaking pre-cum.

"My god Ginga…can't believe you're already wet." Masamune, whispered.

"Masamune. Plz…stroke for me..." Ginga moaned, panting erotically. Masamune accepted which gave him loud moans from Ginga. Eventually he used his tongue to suck up Ginga's pre-cum.

"So…good." Ginga moaned as he continued panting.

_Maybe if I placed my lubricated fingers to his entrance. _Masamune thought smirking, as he was still sucking Ginga's erection.

After using one of his lubes, Masamune placed a finger into Ginga's entrance.

"Gah…GONNA CUM!" Ginga screamed as his hot fluids shot through Masamune's mouth.

Masamune swallowed and replied," Hey…you came faster than I thought. Well what if I did this…" He inserted another finger inside.

"Hah….you're going deep there!" Ginga yelled slightly louder. Masamune knew that the lube was working for sure, so he added a third finger, while his erection was rubbing through one of Ginga's thighs and then-

"AAAHHH!" Ginga came once again, that kinda spilled through the bed sheets.

"Damn Ginga…and now." Masamune couldn't wait for the best part of having sex: the seme entering the uke.

"Now this may hurt just a little..." He whispered to Ginga. He knew that Ginga would start losing his virginity this was his first time having sex. He began entering Ginga.

"AAAHHH Masamune!" Ginga screamed; he's still a virgin so that had to hurt the first time.

"There…there almost there." Masamune replied, kissing Ginga's tears away. Once he fully entered Ginga he asked seductively," now how do you want me to f*ck you?"

"Do it...fast...and hard." Ginga replied panting.

"There we go." Masamune then spread Ginga's legs even wider until Ginga's knees were touching on his chest. Masamune then began thrusting, hearing Ginga's loud moans. Every thrust did felt like fire.

"AAAAHHHH! Masamune! HARDER!FASTER!" Ginga screamed loudly.

"Okay then…SAY MY NAME LOUDLY!" Masamune replied while thrusting even harder and deeper.

"AAGGHHH MASAUNE!" Ginga screamed even louder, having a few tears of pleasure and ecstasy in his eyes. Masamune continued to thrust Ginga so hard and deep while stroking his hard nipples.

"GINGA! I'M GETTING' THERE!" Masamune panted, still thrusting.

"OH GOD MASAMUNE! YOU'RE HITTING MY PROSTATE!" Ginga cried as his was tightening his entrance making the climax getting closer and closer.

"GINGA…I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Masamune screamed.

"AAAHHHH GONNA BURST!" Ginga cried loudly. The 2 lovers screamed their names in an intense level before the climax. Masamune was holding so much semen, so he released so much inside Ginga's entrance. Ginga's semen shot through the bed sheets, making the sheets all sticky.

After a few seconds, the 2 were panting so heavily, as Masamune was slowly pulling away from Ginga.

He then added," I'm sorry if I did hurt you that badly. I should go check." As he was checking Ginga's entrance. He noticed some of Masamune's semen leaking through and there Ginga slightly bled.

"Does it hurt?" Masamune asked.

"A little. But I felt more pleasure than pain." Ginga answered with a light smile.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." Masamune replied. "That…was so intense."

"I know right… I never felt this way before."

Masamune stroked Ginga's red hair whispering," I love you Ginga."

"I love you too Masamune." The 2 French kissed again for a good 5 minutes.

Afterwards, Ginga snuggled onto Masamune's bare chest before drifting off to sleep, hoping the next day would be better.

**End of chapter 1…**

**CA999: And there we go. A yaoi chapter of intense MasamuneXGinga action going on. Next chapter will probably be about how the 2 met, or a mere flashback/ dream.**

**Carlos: Blarg!**

**Morgan: Awesome!**

**CA999: Well I hope you guys really enjoyed the scenery. So plz review and I'll update ASAP!**

**C'ya! **


	2. How it All Started

**CA999: Alrighty folks let's get onto chapter 2 of this story "My Number One!"**

**This chapter will bring back to Masamune's flashback about how it all started: him and Ginga hooking up together. So no laughing or negative remarks here that C & M?**

**Carlos: zzzzz**

**Morgan: *Listens to Dubstep***

**CA999: Okay whatever. Let's get this over with.**

**Chapter 2: Masamune's flashback on how it all started.**

**Time about 11:30 about an hour after Ginga and Masamune started falling asleep…**

The 2 lovers Ginga and Masamune still remembered the best night of their lives. Ah yeah…that hot stuff they remembered. Not to mention Ginga screaming out his lover's name, making sexy groans, moans, and screams, and all the erotic sweat and semen the 2 created while making love. Ginga was moaning to Masamune's name while sleeping on his chest whispering," I love you."

And Masamune, he was having a dream as well. But it's not any ordinary dream, because it's his flashback on how he and Ginga became boy friends in the first place.

**Masamune's Flashback…**

_Now this all started not too long ago, actually a few months before. Also this started in America. Masamune along with his friends Toby and Zeo were watching epic bey battles taking place in Japan, broadcasted world-wide. Now this is when Masamune's eyes took up a huge glance._

_ Yes the one red-head none other than Ginga Hagane. Masamune started having thoughts about him," Damn it's that Ginga guy many people's been talkin' about. And he's very attractive. His red hair…golden, hazel eyes, his slim creamy body…everything!"_

"_Hey Masamune, something's up to you?" Zeo asked._

"_Yeah you could ahead and tell us." Toby added._

"_I'm so going to meet that Ginga! Hell, he's an awesome blader!" Masamune replied with enthusiasm in his voice._

"_What? Why?" 2 of his friends gasped in unison._

"_Because I'm striving to be Number one that's why! If that Ginga guy is a strong blader, then I'm up to challenge him with my Ray Striker! And I bet he'll be impressed when I show up. So yeah, gotta go!" And so he left the Dungeon gym._

"_Um I think he made a good point there." Toby started._

"_Great now we have to video chat him!" Zeo yelled and continued," I bet he'll do sexual things with that Ginga kid."_

"_What makes you say that?" Toby asked with a sweat drop._

"_Because something's not right to him. I saw his face, probably full of lust. The way he glanced at the television when Ginga was directly at the TV screen. So I assume he might be gay or something."_

"_Wow…I get it now." Then the 2 continued to do their bey training._

_**About 4-8 hours of the air plane trip Masamune had to take…**_

_Once Masamune had finally made his way to his destination: Japan, he felt the excitement running through his body. Then he shouted out:_

"_Just you wait Ginga! I Masamune Kadoya will challenge you and become the strongest blader in the world!" _

_**Meanwhile with Ginga at the B-Pit Time 6:30 Evening**_

"_Here you go! Galaxy Pegasus has fully been healed." Madoka called out after fixing Ginga's new bey._

"_Oh thank you so much Madoka!" Ginga replied holding his bey. "Wow all the hard work I put out from Beyblade. Well I'm gonna take a shower then…"_

"_Oh okay Ginga. Please enjoy." Madoka replied. Then Ginga went upstairs to the bathroom, not knowing that Masamune was peeking through the windows._

_Outside, Masamune recently saw the B-Pit. Before he decided to enter he asked to himself," Isn't that where Ginga lives?" He decided to peek through a window upstairs (Don't know how the hell that even works sorry folks if that doesn't make any sense) Then he was shocked when he say the exact same blader on TV before stripping naked._

"_Uh…..damn..." Masamune's stuttering words came out. Then he felt his pants getting tighter in the crotch area._

"_What…now that feeling again?" He decided to masturbate (or touch himself) in the dark._

_After Ginga finished taking a shower, he asked Madoka," Hey have we been having visitors lately?"_

"_Well, while you were showering, I've seen one guy having his bey Striker fixed. He left not too long ago." Madoka answered, playing with her brown hair._

"_Hmmm…Well it's getting late. So I'll just doze off to sleep." Ginga replied._

"_Okay…good night then." _

_As Ginga was falling asleep, he did not notice Masamune watching him behind the same window._

"_Heh…heh…Sleepy much? Well as soon as you wake up, you'll be my number 1 bitch." Masamune whispered smirking in a perverted way._

_**Next morning time 9:00 AM **_

"_Well Madoka I'm going to train with Galaxy Pegasus!" Ginga called out before leaving the B-Pit. Masamune slept in the B-Pit somewhere, so he decided to stalk Ginga wherever he goes._

_And so Ginga was training hardcore. He even got to battle bladers young and old. _

_Then hours later as he was on his way to the B-Pit he started to have a high temperature in his body, he felt his legs sore, and then he collapsed to the ground. Masamune, from his stalking was shocked seeing Ginga unconscious. _

_A few minutes later, Masamune spotted Madoka trying to find Ginga on the way. Masamune responded," Hey! Someone fell unconscious and seems to have a high fever!"_

"_Oh no! Ginga! Hey I know you from last night! Mind if you carry Ginga to the B-Pit?" Madoka asked, trying to remain calm. _

_OMG carry him within me, Masamune thought for a few seconds. He had to snap out of it and replied," Yes! It'll be my pleasure!" He then carried Ginga and followed Madoka's lead to the B-Pit._

_**20 minutes later…**_

___"Oh god Ginga, I hope you wake up soon." Madoka said in a concerned voice while placing a damp cloth on Ginga's forehead._

_Masamune thought," So this is really Ginga Hagane people has been talkin' about?" _

_Just then Masamune heard a light moan; probably because Ginga is regaining consciousness._

"_Oh Ginga?" Madoka came to see the red head, who was slowly opening his hazel eyes and his mouth parting a little._

_Masamune was rather astonished by how cute Ginga was. He thought, "AAAwww he's so cute... So damn adorable."_

"_Oh my gosh, Ginga you're awake. I thought you've never become conscious again!" Madoka exclaimed._

"_Yeah…me too. Wait who's that guy?" Ginga suddenly spotted Masamune._

"_How does this guy not know me?" Masamune thought, being pissed._

"_Oh this guy," Madoka started and turned to Masamune," You can introduce yourself."_

"_You must be Ginga right? Well I'm Masamune Kadoya! I'm the number 1 blader here and I'll beat you with my Ray Striker!"_

"_You mean you wanna battle with me now?" Ginga asked, getting serious._

"_Hell yeah! I've been dying to meet you for bey battles!" Masamune replied getting psyched._

"_Hold up Ginga! You just recovered from your fever. You still have to-" _

"_Don't worry about that Madoka! I just wanna battle this guy; he's actually so cool!" Ginga cut Madoka off._

"_No time to waste! I can't wait!" Masamune exclaimed._

"_My Galaxy Pegasus will totally own you!" Ginga added._

"_3…2…1…Let it rip!" the 2 bladers launched their beys._

"_Go Pegasus!"_

"_Striker! Show me what you've got!"_

_And so the battle started until like 5 minutes later (sorry for skipping ahead. I just wanna get to the best part of this story!)_

_After Ginga's special move, that just sent Striker flying and eventually it stopped spinning._

"_God dammit he…beat me." Masamune pouted._

"_Whoa. And I thought he called himself number 1." Ginga thought to himself._

"_Hey….Ginga. I actually gotta say you're real strong." Masamune went to the bright side and said that to Ginga._

"_Oh really? Heh… I've never expected someone like you say that to me. I'm flattered." Ginga replied blushing._

"_Oh what was that?" Masamune asked dumbfounded._

"_Nothing, sorry about that." Ginga blushed even deeper._

_Damn he's even cuter when he blushes; Masamune's perverted thoughts were getting heavy. Then he stepped closer to Ginga._

_Alright if I act like a pervert, he'll think I'm gay. This has to wait, Masamune thought._

"_So Ginga, how would you like to become friends?" Masamune asked, smiling._

"_Friends? Of course, I'll never decline the offer!" Ginga exclaimed._

"_Yes! Oh yes!" Masamune hugged Ginga gleefully._

"_Uh, dude that's a bit too tight! You're kinda choking me."_

"_Oh I'm so sorry about that." Masamune let go of Ginga by saying this phrase._

"_Well, do you wanna hang out?" Ginga asked._

"_Hai! I'll do that!" Masamune replied._

_And so the 2 went out for beypark or whatever (Guys a relationship cannot be rushed. So this started out when they were just friends first.)_

_Okay so their friendship was for about 6 weeks; here are some memorable events mainly I made up_

_Day 3: "Hey Ginga, open up." Masamune was holding a fiery pockey-like snack stick for Ginga._

"_Um sure…" Ginga start eating and then-_

"_AAAAHHH It's so f'ing hot!" Ginga screamed while breathing fire through his mouth while sulking._

"_Oh I'm sorry, here! Take this!" Masamune tossed an ice-cold bottle of water to Ginga._

_After drinking Ginga sighed," Sigh…that was a relief."_

"_Sorry for not mentioning, those snacks were rather a bit too much for you." Masamune replied sweat dropping. _

_Day 6: "Hey Ginga." Masamune started._

"_Uh what?"_

"_People think I'm hooked up with Chao Xin, one of the Chinese representatives. Isn't that-"_

"_Gay…nasty?" Ginga interrupted._

"_Well that's what I say."_

"_Anyways, aren't you're gonna-"_

"_Kick his ass? Hell yeah I'm gonna do that!"_

"_Cool. Now let's get ready for round one!"_

"_Oh I'll be ready for it!"_

_Day 8: Setting is that Team GanGan Galaxy is on their way to Russia by riding the bullet train._

_Ginga couldn't sleep because he felt so cold. "Hey Masamune."_

_Masamune woke up," Hn….yes Ginga?"_

"_I couldn't really sleep."_

"_Oh…why is that?"_

"_Because I'm so cold; I mean I shiver up every second and-"_

_Masamune handed the blanket to Ginga, hopefully to warm him up._

"_This should keep you warm."_

"_Oh Thanks Masamune. Good night."_

"_Good night Ginga."_

_And so as the weeks went by, it seems that the 2 are really friendly toward each other, the battles, with their teammates, pretty much everything._

_And then there was that one day set at a beautiful view for the sunset. This took place the day after GanGan Galaxy won Battle Bladers and taking care of that Dr. Ziggurat fool. Ginga and Masamune gazed at each other's eyes._

"_Ginga, I've been meaning to tell you this." Masamune started._

"_Yes…please tell me anything." Ginga replied._

"_It's been a really great experience meeting you. You know, the fun times we had, the tournaments we've been, the hardships we've been through, it's all has been a pleasure being with you."_

"_Oh Masamune." Ginga whispered._

"_And not to mention, if it hasn't been you, we wouldn't have been number one bladers. Ginga, you're the best person I've ever laid my eyes on." Masamune continued. The 2 were getting closer, when Ginga then bursted into tears._

"_Hey…what's wrong?" Masamune asked._

"_Masamune…just then, you've said the most amazing things no one ever had said. It's really that true." Ginga sobbed._

"_Of course my friend…but there's no need to be all teary."_

"_But…there's one thing I didn't say to you when I've should have said earlier."_

"_Gasp, you can tell me now."_

"_I…Have a crush on you!" Ginga blurted out!_

"_What?" Masamune was astonished. So did I, he thought._

"_That's exactly my situation too. For the first time I saw you, I started thinking to myself: I'm in love with this guy. And now it's coming into reality. Because I'm in love with you; you're the most beautiful person ever."_

"_Masamune…" Ginga whispered. Then he embraced Masamune crying loudly on his chest. Masamune stroked Ginga's red locks whispering," Oh…Ginga. I'm here for you."_

_A few minutes later Masamune continued," I have 3 words for you: I love you. Would you want to be my boyfriend?"_

_Ginga answered," Oh Masamune. I'll be your boyfriend. Because I love you too."_

_Masamune caressed Ginga's smooth skin before coming into contact with their lips. The 2 began to French kiss. About 10 minutes later, Masamune held Ginga closer to him whispering," I wanna be with you forever."_

_**End of Flashback Time is 9:30 AM**_

And so he remembered how it all started. Masamune then gazed on Ginga sleeping peacefully. His shiny red hair, his creamy pale skin, and his soft moans he make from his slumber.

"Masamune lightly touched Ginga's red hair whispering," I love you darling."

**End of chapter 2…**

**CA999: Finally done with. So Carlos and Morgan, how was it?**

**Morgan: Awesome!:D**

**Carlos: Oh no! D:**

**CA999: Hm that's what I thought. Anyways, chapter 3 will be more sexually intense, MasamunexGinga and occasionally GingaxMasamune.**

**And for the later chapters, should Hyoma be in this fanfic? It's all up to you guys in the reviews!**

**Plz review and sorry for the holdup.**


	3. Dating and Love

**CA999: Here's Chapter 3 of My Number One Guys**

**Morgan: Ah heck yeah!**

**Carlos: WWWAAAHHH! **

**CA999: I already knew how you guys are gonna react. Anyways this chapter will be intense because 1 the sexual scenes, and 2 I dunno maybe intense themes going on.**

**Pairings are Ginga as uke; Masamune as seme. And occasionally vise versa (Masamune uke; Ginga seme) just to be fair m'kay? **

**Well I hope for you guys to find this chapter as a blast!**

**Chapter 3: Dating and Love With My Number One.**

**Time is 9:35 AM…**

It's been last night since the 2; well you know had sex for the first time. And now today's a brand new day for them to do many other things. But some may wonder what's in store for them?

"Moan…Masamune." Ginga moaned while waking up and slowly opening his hazel eyes.

"Oh rise and shine my number one!" Masamune sing-songed, while winking at his lover.

"Good morning…Masamune." Ginga slowly said, smiling.

"Ready for an awesome day?"

"Hell yeah, as long I'm with you."

"Okay, then let's go!"

"Yeah…Ow!" Ginga winced in pain while limping. Yup his bottom sure was sore from last night.

"Oh! Do you need a little hand walking?" Masamune asked. _Damn I must have really done Ginga that hard. _He thought regretfully.

Masamune reached out his hand to Ginga, which Ginga was able to stabilize his walking.

"Oh god Masamune that felt better, Arigato (Thanks)." Ginga sighed happily.

"Well…BTW we should get ready. To be honest, I was kinda lazy in putting on clothes. So yeah…you can see I'm still naked." Masamune continued.

"Lemme guess, to impress me?" Ginga asked with a pervert.

"Duh, I couldn't believe how much fun we had last night. I wish I get to 'DO IT' with you every, single night of my life!"

"Heh, you're such a pervert Masamune!" Ginga said playfully nudging on Masamune with his elbow.

"Yeah right. I know what we should do."

"Really? We're going out somewhere awesome right?"

Masamune nodded his head.

"OMG! Then I'm so going with you!" And so the two began dressing into their usual outfit (I guess I don't need to tell you guys.) and then within 5 minutes, they left outside. But where to?

**Downtown Time 10:30!**

"Oh my god Masamune! You mean at this frickin' awesome place?" Ginga exclaimed with awe. The two just made it to an awesome town near Tokyo. The place seems rather crowded, and well attracted by many.

"Yep, it's been a long time since we last visited that place!" Masamune replied happily.

"So much to do here and so little time!"

"Let's knock ourselves out my lover. Meet me in a few hours if you can k'ay?"

Ginga nodded his head saying," M'kay!"

Masamune kissed Ginga's cheek and left to a store called Macy's. Meanwhile, Ginga started going to Victoria's Secret (OMG sounds gay but tee-hee)!

**At Macy's…**

"Okay…what to buy to impress Ginga?" Masamune asked curiously while going to the men's fragrance aisle not too far from where he's standing.

"OMG Carlos, check it out!" One of the random people exclaimed.

"Cool, it's one of the newest men fragrance; Super Strikerz for men!" Another blurted.

"We should like totally get it to impress my girl friend!"

"Heck yeah! BTW I think Masamune is so popular, that they made an awesome fragrance inspired by him!"

"I know, and here he is!"

Masamune gasped, an after these two guys, took one of those Super Strikerz Perfume, and purchased it from the cashier.

Price of the item: About 75000 ¥ (or yen) (kinda pricey?)

**In Victoria's Secret…**

"Hm….what should I get to impress my man Masamune?" Ginga asked thinking on what to buy. Those probably know that Victoria's Secret is a Lingerie and beauty store; in other words a shit load of bras, panties, stockings, PJ's, Lotion, makeup, and perfume.

"Hm…maybe I should buy that!" Ginga suggested when he saw a cute bra, with his favorite color blue on it and with laces at the ends of it. He also got baby blue laced panties to go with that.

"This should prove that Masamune is such a perverted guy. With this he'll be royally impressed!"

Then of course he purchased it with his own share of money.

And so the two were going to various brands of stores for hours and hours to come and go by like magic appearing faster than lightning!

It seems that the two are having enjoyable time spent together.

**At around 6:30…**

"Hey Ginga…wanna go out for dinner?" Masamune asked.

"Of course! Wait…you still have enough yen?" Ginga replied.

"Yeah! In fact, I'll pay for everything; now let's go to that one restaurant you always love going."

"Burger world?"

"Yup! Let's go!"

"Oh thank you Masamune!" Ginga immediately kissed Masamune's lips. Then the two went to Burger World, one of Ginga's favorite places to eat.

While the two were eating Masamune continued," I also had an idea. I heard there's a beautiful hotel nearby. Should I rent the room for that?"

"Yes! We'll spend so much time together there tonight!" Ginga answered with a delighted smile.

"I agree! And I really have the urge to see you naked again!"

"Ah, you perv!" Ginga playfully nudged Masamune.

"Yeah, whatever lover boy!"

**And after these 2 made there way to this 5 star hotel…**

"Hello sir, we would like to rent a room for the night." Masamune started while talking to the check-in employee.

"Uh…I don't know sir. You look under 18, plus I thinks it's pretty late for you two to-"

"Shut up and take my money pal!" Masamune cut the employee out by yelling and slammed the money into the counter.

"Okay then…here's a key for you two. Plz enjoy your stay!" The employee replied slightly frightened.

_Yeah you better accept it you bastard, _Masamune thought while smirking. He turned to Ginga and said," Let's go! It'll be awesome!"

"Sugoi! (Great!)" Ginga cheered.

And the 2 head to their room D102. It was like a luxurious place to stay. In other words that should be where a millionaire should live.

"Omigod! This is such a nice place to live!" Ginga cheered gleefully.

"I know right? BTW I'm still expecting something tonight." Masamune added while smirking.

Ginga blushed and replied," Oh yes. Please strip down into your boxers while I change in the bathroom m'kay?"

"Hell yeah I will." Masamune answered.

And so Masamune was waiting in the master bedroom wearing only his green boxers. He also started spraying that Super Strikerz fragrance all over him, which was meant to impress Ginga.

"Oh Masamune…look!" Ginga started while revealing himself to Masamune. Yes he was wearing the baby blue laced bra and panties just to impress Masamune.

"Damn Ginga! You look so sexy!" Masamune gasped while having a nosebleed.

"I knew you loved it. You're such a perv and all-"Masamune pinned Ginga to the bed. This was because he was so horny over Ginga, and that he is intensely passionate about doing erotic things with him.

"Oh Masamune…I'm so ready for this." Ginga said sexily.

"I know you'll feel as good as hell. Omae (My love)" Masamune seductively replied while feeling Ginga's curves with his smooth hands.

"Oh…I will…."

And so the 2 began kissing oh-so passionately. They were even making moans while their tongues were going for dominance. It seems that Masamune was quite dominant over Ginga so he accepted the entrance.

And as the French kiss went on, Masamune was fondling with Ginga's chest while he was still wearing a bra and was massaging his bottom just to arouse Ginga even further.

Masamune started licking onto Ginga's neck, eventually making bite marks in certain places. He was really enjoying listening to his lover's moans. His crotch began to harden as he felt really, really horny.

"Oh….Masamune." Ginga moaned.

"I'll make you feel even better than this." Masamune added while he stripped Ginga's bra off, revealing his bare chest and his pink nipples.

"Oh god yes; so sexy." Masamune whispered before he started stroking Ginga's nipples so they become hard; whereas he started sucking on them about 2 minutes later.

"Masamune…right there." Ginga moaned loudly. While Masamune was playing with the right nipple, he was really sucking on his left nipple. Then he bit the tip of it, making Ginga gasped loudly. After a few minutes, it was the other way around.

"I'm still gonna make you have the best night of your life!" Masamune cheered while he stripped Ginga's blue panties which revealed his private areas. He noticed that Ginga was getting hard from the sexual pleasure he's been getting.

"Oh….Masamune. Please stroke it for me!" Ginga moaned loudly.

"Okay then…" Masamune was stroking Ginga's erection which Ginga was moaning even louder since he finds this to be pleasurable. Yes, touching his intimate parts was so amazing.

"Please do the same to me. Suck my man candy my love." Masamune said stripping his boxers to reveal his erection.

"Oh yes…I'll do it!" Ginga moaned while sucking starting at the tip. The two were really making lovable sounds while this was going on. Masamune started adding his fingers into Ginga's entrance making Ginga moan even louder.

"Oh Ginga I'm gonna-"

"No Masamune!" Ginga placed his finger on the tip," If you're gonna cum…cum inside me. Plz f*ck me really hard."

Masamune roughly licked his lips and said seductively," Okay darling…just get on your hands and knees for me." Ginga did as requested; exposing his entrance Masamune began to enter Ginga.

"AAAHHH! Masamune!" Ginga cried with a few tears. He felt his heart racing since his lover will be screwing him harder than last night.

"It's okay Ginga. You'll soon feel pleasure!" Masamune replied before he started thrusting. Ginga as moaning and screaming so loud.

"Masamune! Faster! Harder! Oh yeah!" Ginga screamed in pleasure.

"Okay I will!" He thrusted harder making Ginga screamed louder while grabbing the bed sheets with his hands.

"Damn Ginga, you just feel so warm inside!" Masamune added.

"Oh god Masamune! I'm feeling GOOD AS HELL!" Ginga cried out.

"Whoa I'm gonna cum!" Masamune screamed as he released his semen into Ginga.

The two were then panting, and then Masamune said," How about another round?"

Ginga decided to get on top of Masamune saying," Can I do it with you?"

"Oh Ginga….I thought I should only do it with you so…"

"Please Masamune…I wanna do it!" Ginga added with sad puppy eyes.

"Okay…darling. Please f*ck me…hard."

So Ginga separated Masamune's legs before entering him. Masamune moaned quite loudly.

"Oh Ginga!" Masamune screamed with a few tears. Ginga was thrusting while stroking Masamune's erection.

"Hyah! Doesn't it feel this great?" Ginga said panted while thrusting.

"Oh yes…IT DOES!" Masamune moaned loudly. "Do it harder! MY LOVE!"

"AAAHHH! IT FEELS SO DAMN GOOD!" Ginga screamed while he was thrusting harder. You know, even though he's uke, he's actually pretty good when he's seme.

"Oh no! I'm gonna CUM!" Ginga came earlier than he expected. (Then again, he's still just like any other uke.)

"God Ginga you came earlier than I thought." Masamune started. Then he pinned Ginga on the bed while spreading his legs.

"We can go for one more round then…" Masamune continued smirking.

"Please do it!" Ginga begged. Masamune accepted the words and started entering Ginga, which he was moaning loudly.

"OH Masamune!" Ginga cried, since he was filled with fiery pleasure.

Masamune was thrusting Ginga real hard while his was stroking Ginga's erection for even more arousal.

"Masamune! FASTER HARDER!"

"OKAY MY LOVE! YOU'RE SO WET AS WELL!" Masamune then thrusted harder. He also noticed Ginga's erection was leaking pre-cum.

"I'M NOT THROUGH YET!" Masamune was going even deeper; he was even stroking Ginga's hard nipples. Ginga was screaming even louder and a few tears of pleasure appeared.

"AAHHH! YOU'RE GOING EVEN DEEPER! OH YES!" Ginga screamed

"Aw…Just seeing your cute face makes me wanna do more things with you!" Masamune replied while thrusting so hard. Ginga's insides began to tighten, which the two are about to have an orgasm.

"AAAHHHH! MASAMUNE I'M GONNA CUM!"

"ME TOO GINGA!"

And so they made an epic orgasm. The two shot out their love fluids while screaming so intensely and fierce.

After the orgasm, Masamune was slowly pulling away from Ginga while they were panting and sweating so heavily. Ginga's entrance was leaking out of Masamune's semen.

"That…was amazing." Ginga panted.

"I know….darling." Masamune replied. He got Ginga closer to him, stroking his red hair.

"Ashiteru (I love you) Masamune."

"I love you too….You're the only one I love." And so the two were French kissing and eventually fell asleep together.

Ginga was so comfortable sleeping on Masamune's chest. And the scent, oh yes it was so amazing. The two hoped things would go well…

**End of chapter 3…**

**CA999: There we go. See not that bad huh?**

**Morgan: I love it!**

**Carlos: Opposed to what he said!**

**CA999: Anyways I've done since it was for fun and it's a perfect gift for Masamumu055 since it's her birthday. If you're reading this, wish her happy birthday!**

**BTW although it's not my best work, I still think it's oh-so fair enough to post this. So plz review and good day.**

**Oh Hyoma will be in the next chapter (Well plz vote. You have 3 days to do so). Thanks **


	4. My Number One has a Childhood Friend?

**CA999: Time for chpt 4 of My Number One. Carlos? Morgan?**

**Oh well in this chapter guess who shows up? Yup Hyoma does. Sorry if some of you said no to add Hyoma but I actually had more votes that sad yes, even though they didn't add the votes in my profile.**

**So I won't be spoiling it for you, but this chapter will be toned down a bit. There may be smut or something like that, but the sexual themes will be less intense that the last chapter.**

**Okay so let's get started…**

**Chapter 4: My Number One Had a Childhood Friend?!**

It seems that Masamune and Ginga were getting s close. After the fun last night, it's always like they'll never be apart or nothing will get them separated. So they stayed for a days at that 5 star hotel. Eventually they got bored, so they headed back home together.

Recently, Masamune was on the internet to find out the most updated events. Then he found an email from his friends in America: Toby and Zeo. (BTW this is Sykpe).

Of course he clicked the button which leads into video chat. He started calling "Hey Toby! Zeo!"

"Hey Masamune! It's been so long!" Toby replied.

"How's it been my friend?" Zeo added.

Ginga suddenly came into the conversation after hearing what's hip and hop happening.

"Hey there!" Ginga added.

"Oh you must be Ginga Hagane right? We heard about you on TV!" Zeo replied.

"Yeah you were really awesome there!" Toby added.

"So Masamune, who are these two again?" Ginga asked Masamune.

"Oh they're my two friends from the US: Toby and Zeo. I met them before heading back to Japan." Masamune answered with a light smile.

"So, how's everything been going between you two?" Toby asked.

"Oh us? Well let's say we can put this as a deep relationship with each other." Masamune answered blushing.

"You mean YOU GUYS ARE DATING?!" Toby exclaimed with a frenzy look.

"OOOHHH! THAT'S GAY!" Zeo added.

"Fine then, unless you wanna here more of that bullshit I'll put this way: Ginga and I had sex more than once!" Masamune yelled trying to brag about it.

"WWWWHHHHAAATTTT?!" the two friends flipped out. And then there was an awkward silence.

"Oh speaking of relationships, I and Toby have been going out ever since you left us," Zeo starts to speak passionately.

"Yeah, and I eventually lost my virginity to Zeo," Toby added, which kinda bothered Ginga and Masamune (although the two had sex before).

"You WHAT?!" Masamune freaked out landing his fist on the table.

"That's just awkward…" Ginga added sweat dropped.

"Oh Toby…you're the sweetest thing I've ever laid my eyes on." Zeo said passionately.

"Oh Zeo…you're so amazing…I LOVE YOU!"

"Love ya too!" the two American guys were kissing so passionately, eventually stripping their clothes off.

"Hey, YOU'RE AT WEBCAM! THIS IS SO DISTURBING YOU KNOW!" Masamune yelled, disgusted.

"Oh yeah…" Zeo turned off the webcam site.

"Damn…these two." Masamune sighed hopelessly.

"I know right?" Ginga added.

"Anyways Ginga, I have a question to ask you." Masamune continued.

"Okay sure…"

"So before you met me, have you ever had any childhood friends? You know, just like my friends Toby and Zeo?"

"Uh…yeah I do. But he's very far from where we live." Ginga said, staring at the ceiling.

"Well what's his name? It's okay, I won't get mad."

"Well his name is-"Ginga was suddenly cut off when some random guy barged in their house by opening the door.

The guy had wavy lavender hair, blue eyes, pale skin, a pink shirt, with a blue jacket, black jeans, and brown hiking boots. (Y'all know who this guy is)

"Hy-Hyoma?!" Ginga gasped in surprise.

"Hello there Ginga! Long time no see!" Hyoma said, smiling.

"Oh Ginga, who's that guy?" Masamune asked confused.

"Oh that's-"

"I'm Hyoma! Nice to meet you um whoever you are?" Hyoma stopped with an awkward question.

"MASAMUNE KADOYA! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW ME?!" Masamune replied, hollering at Hyoma.

"Okay geez I get it now!'

"So sorry for the outburst. Well I'll leave you two for a while." Masamune continued before heading out, leaving Ginga and Hyoma alone.

_Masamune, don't leave me, _Ginga thought in a worried state. Then he turned to Hyoma and said," So Hyoma…what brings you here?"

"Um…I was just here to see you for a while. You know cuz I now found out where you live." Hyoma replied.

"So um…you're basically staking me?" Ginga asked.

"Not really. Anyways, about you and that Masamune kid…how are you two been up to?"

"Between me and him?! Hey that's none of your business!" Ginga replied sarcastically.

"C'mon! You better tell right now!" Hyoma threatened, pinning Ginga on a wall.

"Never! Like I said, it's nothing you should be hearing about!" Ginga replied angrily.

"Fine, if you don't wanna know I'll do what I think you guys we're doing!" Hyoma yelled.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ginga said frightened. Hyoma then kissed Ginga oh-so passionately.

Ginga was struggling to remove himself from the kiss, but Hyoma's grip was too strong. Hyoma was also rubbing Ginga's bottom, so he can hear Ginga's more arousing moans.

"No…stop it!" Ginga moaned.

"I will not! In fact…"Hyoma then pinned Ginga into one of the couches in the living room while kissing him.

After about 5 minutes, Hyoma lifted Ginga's shirt to see his nipples.

"Hyoma…what are you-"

"Damn Ginga, you're nipples are that perfect." Hyoma said before licking the pink nipples.

"Ah Hyoma! That doesn't feel good at all! Stop it!" Ginga moaned louder.

Hyoma did not care what Ginga was saying or doing. He was just busy playing around, while licking his nipples. And even biting the tip of it, making Ginga gasp loudly.

"Stop it!"

"Never!" Hyoma refused. Then Hyoma stripped off Ginga's pants and boxers until he was bare naked from there. He also spotted Ginga's erection hanging there.

"Damn Ginga…you're already this wet." Hyoma whispered, smirking.

"Stop saying crap like that!" Ginga yelled while blushing.

"Aw what's wrong? I just love seeing your cute face. And also, you're naked body as well." Hyoma replied while stroking Ginga's hard-on.

"No. Stop it!" Ginga yelled loudly.

"Wow…now to do even more of you. I'll make you cum!" Hyoma then added a few fingers to Ginga's entrance.

"Hey! I'm dead serious, just stop!" Ginga screeched in fury.

"Not YET! I HAVEN'T ENTERED YOU YET!" Hyoma yelled, adding another finger.

"NO MORE PLZ!"

"SAY WHAT YOU WANT, YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Hyoma was still stroking Ginga's hard-on.

"SHIT! I'M GONNA CUM!" Ginga yelled while releasing his semen out into Hyoma.

"Dirty Ginga…Now if I just entered you!" Hyoma unzipped his pants, freeing his hard-on.

"MASAMUNE HELP ME!" Ginga shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"NO WAY GINGA NOT UNTIL-"

"LET IT RIP!" Masamune released Striker to make Hyoma flinch. Then Masamune came and punched Hyoma so hard his nose broke and bled.

"Ah! Why you bastard!" Hyoma yelled after wincing in pain.

"JUST SHUT THE F*CK UP! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! ANYONE WHO TRIES TO SCARE GINGA LIKE THAT WILL BE UNFORGIVEN, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Masamune scolded Hyoma like that.

"Damn you and it was just starting to get even better." Hyoma hissed at Masamune.

"You know what…just GET OUTTA HERE BASTARD!" This time Masamune really blew it, scaring Hyoma away. Masamune then turned to Ginga, who was crying so much in fear.

"Oh no Ginga!" Masamune yelled in concern. Ginga embraced Masamune crying so hard and uncontrollably.

"Damn that Hyoma!" Masamune muttered to himself. He held Ginga and rushed to their bedroom.

And when they got there, Masamune was trying to calm Ginga down, who was still crying so much.

"There, there Ginga. He's gone now. You're safe with me…" Masamune said, trying to comfort Ginga.

"Oh…Masamune…" Ginga sobbed.

"Maybe a hot bath would calm you down then." Masamune suggested, hoping this will work.

**10 minutes later…**

"Hey…Ginga…can you tell me what exactly happened?" Masamune asked Ginga while the two we're soaking in the hot tub.

"It's Hyoma. He really scared me while trying to rape me" Ginga replied, with tears still in his eyes.

"I know you're scared." Masamune held Ginga closer to his body," I'm so sorry for leaving you behind that bastard." He was stroking Ginga's red hair.

"Oh…Masamune I'm so glad I'm with you now." Ginga whispered, tears falling from his cheeks.

"Me too Ginga…don't cry; it's okay." Masamune replied, wiping Ginga's tears from his eyes. He was embracing Ginga even more.

"I…love you Masamune." Ginga whispered.

"I love you too Ginga." Masamune whispered back.

**Time is around 9:30 PM…**

The two decided to sleep naked, since they weren't in a mood to wear nightwear. Masamune was deep asleep, while Ginga…well he's having a hard time falling asleep.

_Why can't I freaking sleep? Am I still thinking about Hyoma…?_ Ginga thought.

Just exactly why Ginga can't sleep? What might he do next?

**End of chappy 4…**

**CA999: sorry if that's not good. I was kinda in a rush in the end. BTW this is for you Masamumu055! Hope you enjoy.**

**Anyways, I hope y'all review and give me your honest opinions! :D**


	5. Forget About Him

**CA999: okay chapter 5 of My Number One! It's on like Donkey Kong!**

**In this chapter: what do the two do when Ginga can't sleep. And on the very next day, Hyoma shows up without Warning; and Masamune finds out too late. What just happened will be the question that comes out of your minds!**

**Well enjoy and Domo Arigatou for all you anticipators!**

**Chpt 5: Forget About Him…**

It was the night that Ginga was still unable to sleep.

"_Why can't I freaking sleep? Am I still thinking about Hyoma…?" _He thought hopelessly.

A few minutes later….Masamune woke up from part of his dreams.

"Ngh….Ginga what's wrong?" He asked.

"Masamune…I can't sleep." Ginga replied.

"Hm….It's that Hyoma bastard isn't it?"

Ginga nodded with a frown," It seems like I'm thinking about him in a bad way…"

"Oh I see…" Masamune replied while removing the bed sheets, exposing Ginga's naked body," So…you really wanna forget about Hyoma?"

"Oh Masamune…you know this much."

"I know…now if I f*ck you, will you be more into me?" Masamune continued smirking.

Ginga nodded his head while blushing," Yes…plz start."

The two then French kissed while Masamune was on top of Ginga. Masamune could really hear Ginga's moans, which was rather sexy.

As the kiss goes on, Masamune immediately spreaded Ginga's legs. He was also stroking Ginga's rosebud nipples, making him moan loudly.

"Oh Masamune…" Ginga moaned.

"It's a good thing you're naked, Ginga. Look at those sexy curves," Masamune said, totally feeling Ginga's curves.

"Plz…don't stop."

"M'kay then…" Masamune inserted his finger into Ginga's entrance, making Ginga moan even louder.

"Plz….go deeper there!"

Masamune did as commanded. He eventually inserted another finger, to this even more pleasurable. His hard-on was also rubbing on Ginga's inner thigh.

"Omigod Masamune I'm gonna cum!" Ginga screamed before he released his semen onto his chest. After that, he was panting heavily.

"Damn Ginga…that's kinda a mess right there." Masamune said, smirking.

"I know…right?" Ginga panted." But….keep going; I could take it."

"Well then…" Masamune got closer to Ginga before entering him.

"OH! Right there Masamune!" Ginga moaned loudly.

Masamune began thrusting while Ginga wrapped his arms around Masamune's back, moaning really loud.

"Oh…Masamune GO HARDER!" Ginga gasped loudly.

Masamune thrusted even harder making his red head lover scream so loudly and erotically. He was also using one hand to stroke Ginga's erection and the other hand to pinch one of Ginga's hard nipples. Ginga gasped with a few tears in his eyes.

"I'm still not finished there," Masamune said as he went deeper into Ginga, getting louder screams and sexy moans.

"MASAMUNE!" Ginga cried loudly, he dug his nails into Masamune's back.

"Oh Ginga….I'm gonna…CUM!" Masamune yelled.

"ME TOO, MASAMUNE!"

"AAAHHHH!" the two came together after screaming intensely.

"A…amazing…" Ginga said, panting and sweating.

"I know right…" Masamune replied while slowly releasing Ginga, which of course his entrance was leaking semen from the sex they had.

"So Ginga, do you think you forgot about Hyoma now?" Masamune asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you being with me." Ginga replied, smiling.

"That's nice. By the way, you have such a beautiful body; especially when you're naked."

"Ha…you pervert, you never change."

"Well then, I suppose we should get some sleep."

"Yeah…I love you Masamune." Ginga said, while cuddling onto Masamune's bare chest.

"I love you too Ginga…" Masamune whispered, stroking Ginga's red hair before he fell asleep.

**The next morning time is around 9:00 AM…**

"Hey Masamune, good morning. Hello?" Ginga was walking to the kitchen, not knowing Masamune wasn't there. Then he just spotted a letter.

"Hey, I think he left a note there." Ginga decided to read the note. It says

_Ginga darling,_

_I decided to train with my two friends who just came in Japan. I hope I don't take forever. Although, I should be back in the evening. Just remember that I love you._

_Love, Masamune_

"Well I hope Hyoma's not sneaking around in the house then," Ginga said to himself and sat in the couch, sighing that he's alone all day.

Well a few hours passed and Ginga's still in the exact, same mood.

"What if…Masamune's not going to be with me and that he's going to leave me with any other pervert alive?" Ginga whispered, being really concerned. Just then the doorbell rang.

Ginga decided to open the doorbell, revealing none other than Hyoma.

Hyoma said," Hey Ginga, is it okay if I come in?" it seems like he still kept his cool, even he was beaten up by Masamune yesterday.

"Why should I let you in?! You tried to rape me remember?!" Ginga replied angrily.

"Well I'm sorry; it's just that, I just wanted you immensely." Hyoma decided to let himself in the house.

"What the hell are you talking about Hyoma?! " Ginga demanded.

"I'm saying that I should be the one for you, not that Masamune bastard!"

"Hyoma….I"

"Look here Ginga; we became friends ever since we were young. And since then, I've started to have feelings over you. I've been obsessed over you, and yet I couldn't see you again until now!" Hyoma replied emotionally.

"Then…why would not be here with me back then when Masamune's the only person I've look for?" Ginga asked crossly.

"Because, that guy wanted you only because of your beauty! He does not know he true meaning of love!"

"That's not true! Masamune loves me just as I am; and yet I don't think I deserve someone like you!" Ginga yelled in fury.

That just really crossed the line there. Hyoma was beyond pissed and whispered," Okay then….if you'll refuse, and then I won't stop until you really want me."

"No way in hell Hyoma! I won't be with you no matter what you say or do!" Ginga replied in defiance.

"That's it!" Hyoma pinned Ginga into the master bedroom. Ginga was then in fear.

Hyoma started kissing Ginga, much to his dismay. The kiss was rather deep and scary.

"Mph…!" Ginga was making noises while trying to escape the kiss. Hyoma started stripping Ginga's top clothing until he could see his bare chest. He was also rubbing Ginga's bottom, making him blush.

"Plz stop it…Hyoma!" Ginga said fearfully.

"No way! Never!" Hyoma replied in defiance. Hyoma then started playing with Ginga's hard nipples. That did not feel pleasurable though.

"Wow, you're nipples still look perfect." Hyoma said, gasping.

"Don't say stuff like that…"

Hyoma was eventually sucking on them, making Ginga moan in dismay and discomfort. Hyoma eventually bit the tip, causing Ginga to gasp loudly.

"Stop it!" Ginga gasped.

"Never!" Hyoma added, smirking. Suddenly, he spotted a bulge in Ginga's pants.

"Look there, it seems that I've turned you on." Hyoma continued while still smirking. He began to undo Ginga's pants by stripping it off.

He even stripped off Ginga's boxers, revealing his hard-on.

"No Hyoma, don't you dare!" Ginga gasped loudly.

"Too late…" Hyoma said while stroking his erection. Ginga was trying to hold his moans.

"C'mon you should be enjoying this," Hyoma said, while he was stroking faster. Ginga could not really hold his moans any longer then.

"No…plz!" Ginga moaned loudly.

"What if I touch you there," Hyoma replied. One of his fingers trailed to Ginga's entrance, making Ginga to slightly hiss.

"No stop!"

"Enjoy this first!" Hyoma said while moving his finger even further and still stroking Ginga's erection. He eventually inserted another finger into his entrance.

"Plz Stop IT!" Ginga yelled.

"Yelling never helps darling," Hyoma replied, which made Ginga shocked. The word darling; that's what Masamune usually calls Ginga. Hyoma also inserted three fingers, to increase the pleasure.

"No Stop, I'm gonna…CUM!" Ginga yelled before releasing his semen on his chest.

Ginga panted after seeing the mess he mostly made.

"Damn Ginga…that's such a sexy pose you got there, but it's my turn." Hyoma said, smirking.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ginga yelled in fear. He knew what would happen next.

Hyoma was on top of Ginga in dominance. He began entering Ginga.

"AAHHHH! Hyoma!" Ginga was screaming in agonizing pain. This was way worse than the fact he was having sex and losing his virginity by Masamune.

"Let's Go ON!" Hyoma cheered while thrusting fast and painfully hard.

"No HYOMA STOP!" Ginga cried, with a few tears of pain from his eyes.

"What's wrong with you; you should be enjoying this!" Hyoma replied, while he was thrusting harder.

"No IT HURTS!" Ginga howled in pain.

"The pain is good for you!"

"Not when you're SCREWING ME THIS HARD!"

"I'm still not finished!" Hyoma smirked, he was also biting Ginga's neck, leaving hickeys while he was screwing the red-red, making Ginga cry out in deep pain.

"STOP IT!" Ginga screamed.

"Wait I'M GONNA CUM!" Hyoma screamed.

"Me too!" Ginga screamed before the two came together. Ginga's entrance was leaking semen and blood while he was panting in fear.

"I'm STILL NOT FINSIHED YET! THERE'S STILL ROUND 2!" Hyoma screamed in dominance.

"AA NASHI (OH NO!)" Ginga screamed in fear.

(Okay guys I'll show certain parts of round too. Everything else will be skipped so sorry!)

Ginga was in the lower position while Hyoma was thrusting like no tomorrow

"AAHH! STOP IT!" Ginga was screaming in agony; round 2 was way worse than the first round.

"NEVER!"

About 10 minutes later of pain and hell for Ginga, after Hyoma was thrusting he was like, "IM GONNA CUM!"

"HYOMA!" Ginga screamed before they both came together again.

They were panting for a few seconds and Ginga started to burst into tears.

"Hyoma how could you!"

"I have no regrets Ginga; after all I should be the one for you not Masamune!" Hyoma replied before he left in satisfaction.

Ginga was in tears, waiting for Masamune. He couldn't believe it; this time he was actually raped and Masamune wasn't there by his side. What's worse that without Masamune, Ginga would feel alone and insecure.

But could it be true, that Masamune's not the right guy for him? Would his number one be away from Ginga and leave him vulnerable to be sexually assaulted by any pervert in this world?

That's one question Ginga wants to know.

A few more hours later when it was evening, Masamune was able to make it back home.

"Hey Ginga I'm…home?" He suddenly stopped when he saw Ginga in a weary state.

"Ginga…what's wrong?" Masamune asked Ginga while they were face to face. Ginga then broke down into tears, and ran off outside while the sun was setting.

"Oh Ginga…damn what's into him?" Masamune said to himself before he went after Ginga.

The chase was kinda distant; Ginga was running into a park to be alone, which took about 5 minutes. Masamune was able to catch up with Ginga.

"Ginga, can you hear me? It's me Masamune." Masamune called out. Then he saw Ginga's face, where his eyes were really filled with his tears.

"It's okay; you can tell me anything," Masamune whispered. Ginga then embraced Masamune bawling so hard.

"MASAMUNE! Naze, NAZE! (Why, WHY)" Ginga screamed crying his eyes out.

"Why what Ginga?" Masamune asked in curiosity.

"Why did you leave me behind that pervert Hyoma?!"

"Hyoma? What did he do?" Masamune was shocked.

"Hic…He Raped ME…and it really hurts this bad!" Ginga continued, crying.

"Oh shit! That bastard!" Masamune replied in disbelief.

"What's worse is…THAT YOU WEREN'T HERE BY MY SIDE!" Ginga bawled loudly, embracing Masamune tighter. Masamune gasped after Ginga said this.

"Oh Ginga…I'm so sorry about this..." Masamune had a few tears on his eyes, also embracing Ginga.

"I failed to protect you….this will never happen ever again," He continued.

After a few sobbing moments, Masamune wiped Ginga's tears saying," I'll never leave you ever again. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you."

"Oh Masamune…I love you," Ginga said before the two began French Kissing for a good 5 minutes, and while that happened the sunset made a perfect background.

Afterwards, Masamune said," We should head back Ginga." Ginga nodded in agreement, so they went back home together.

**To be continued.**

**CA999: there we go, there's chapter 5 for ya. BTW when you review, I don't want any negative reviews like "WTF? Sex w/ Masamune will make Ginga forget about Hyoma?" Yup, I kinda have a bad feeling while writing the sex scenes.**

**So I hope you review and sorry for the long wait!**


	6. Paris love and then Trouble

**CA999: 'Ello people and welcome back to m fanfics. First off WTF do I only got 2 more reviews after chpt 5?**

**Carlos: IDK?**

**Morgan: Um yeah, I second that….**

**CA999: Anyways sorry for posting this late; I was so busy with school; cuz I had to take the CST's and shit. Hell, I'm still busy every weekend. So yup that's my brief author's note. Well here comes chpt 6 of my # 1.**

**Pairings: MasamunexGinga and possible TobyXZeo O_O**

**Chpt 6 We're Alone Mon Amour; The Painful Trouble**

It's been about mm… 2 hours since the couple went home after their somber moments. The 2 were also in bed, naked since they feel rater hot from the warm weather the city was from the past week. Anyways, Ginga and Masamune couldn't really sleep much.

"Ginga, if anything's bothering you, feel free to like talk it out. I couldn't really sleep with you in this state." Masamune started.

"Well…I'm just wondering if there's any way we could really avoid Hyoma. Yu know, just a little private time with just the 2 of us?" Ginga asked softly.

"Yes there is babe. Don't worry." Masamune replied while caressing Ginga's soft skin.

"Really? Like what?"

"Well when I was with my good friends Toby and Zeo, they were generous enough to give us 2 tickets to Paris, France. It sounds very fun, wanna go?"

"As long as you're with me."

'That's what I was thinking." Masamune then thought _wonder how Toby and Zeo are doing back there._

_**Meanwhile in the US…**_

"Oh Toby! Do it faster! Harder!" Zeo was moaning loudly while Toby was thrusting. It was obvious that the 2 were having sex. Zeo decided to be uke, and Toby seme.

"Oh Zeo, that erotic face always turns me on." Toby moaned while feeling Zeo's curves.

"Oh GOD TOBY YES!"

"I'm gonna CUM ZEO!"

"ME TOO TOBY!"

The 2 screamed their names before they came. They were panting and sweating while a few moments later Toby slowly pulled away from Zeo.

"That…was so amazing." Zeo sighed.

"I know right, we should do this whenever Masamune's not with us." Toby replied, stroking Zeo's foxy brown hair.

"I love you Toby."

"I love you too Zeo…" Zeo got closer to Toby before the 2 fell deep asleep.

_**Back into Japan…**_

_I bet those 2 are happy together… _"So Ginga…"

"Zzzz…" Ginga was asleep and he was resting his head onto Masamune's chest.

"So…cute…I always love him…" Masamune whispered, and then he eventually fell asleep with Ginga.

_**The next morning…**_

"Hey Ginga we should be finished packing by now. The plane would leave in a few hours." Masamune called out while getting ready. The time too is around 6:30 AM, kinda early.

"Okay Masamune. BTW, I'm so damn excited aren't ya?" Ginga asked gleefully.

"Hell yeah! I heard Paris is the city of love!"

"Wow! So we better go then!" and so the 2 rapidly left the house, went to the airport, and then of course made it on time in the upcoming ride.

_**In the airplane…. Time (8:45)**_

"Attention passengers: we should be reaching to our destination point within about 12 hours. As for now, please enjoy our in-flight movies during the long wait. Thank you." That was the pilot speaking.

"12 hours? That's a frickin' long time to wait. Oh well, guess we'll enjoy the movie." Masamune sighed. The movie that was currently playing is "Wreck it Ralph" (also one of my favorites.)

"Yawn…Masamune I'm so tired." Ginga said while cuddling onto Masamune's chest.

"Okay Ginga, you ca lay on my chest. I'll hold you close until we get there…" Masamune replied. _He's so cute when he sleeps. _He thought. He jus held Ginga closer to him, not caring who sees them. Masamune was also stroking Ginga's red hair while watching "Wreck it Ralph"

Finally, when the plane landed on the grounds of the Paris airport, Masamune and Ginga immediately got up from excitement and anticipation. Boy, 12 hours is really a long wait.

The time was approximately 1:50 (since the time of Paris is about 7 hours behind of Tokyo, Japan).

"Oh my god Masamune! We're finally in Paris!" Ginga cheered with glee.

"I know right? And it's just the 2 of us! So where do you want to go first?"

"You know the Eiffel tour! Known for the city of lights in the nighttime!"

"Okay Mon amour (My Love in French).

And so the 2 obviously went to the top of the Eiffel tour with other tourists. From up here the view is really amazing; you could see a bird's eye view of Paris.

"Wow, it's so amazing. Oh la, la…" Masamune gasped while sightseeing.

"Yeah, we should totally come back here at night; I bet it'll turn bright and luminous!" Ginga replied.

"Hai! (Yeah!)"

Then an hour later, the 2 went to a restaurant also located in the Eiffel Tour (at the 2nd level). The restaurant was Le Jules Verne.

"The food here is so excellent!" Ginga exclaimed.

"I agree! I can't believe there are restaurants located in this tower." Masamune replied.

"Me too. This place is actually unique. No wonder lots of couples wanna hang out in Paris."

Then the 2 were really enjoying themselves in Paris, aka la ville d'amour (the city of love). They were going out to many department stores; they had been seeing Notre Dame, the Cathedral, and they were even French kissing while viewing the Eiffel Tour shining at night.

And of course they were going to stay for a few nights so they stopped by at a luxurious hotel.

_**2 days later…**_

Masamune and Ginga suddenly received a fancy invitation from I don't know where…BTW the 2 know how to speak French.

_Chers tourists (Dear tourists)_

_Vous les gars sont invités à notre fête de bienvenue, tenue à La Palette. Ce serait un honneur pour nous rejoindre et prendre du bon temps avec les autres touristes. __Nous espérons vous y voir!_

_Which means: you guys are invited to our welcome party, held in La Palette. It would be an honor to join us and have an amazing time with the other tourists. We hope to see you there!_

"Okay then we're totally going there!" Masamune said!

"Yeah!" Ginga added.

_**At the party in La Palette…**_

Yup, it was a great idea to be invited. The place seems to be very festive and many tourists around the world gather here for a special party.

"Bienvenu (welcome) please enjoy the party." Said one of the guests. Masamune and Ginga decided to knock themselves out.

The 2 and many others were drinking dancing, and chatting about the cool things trending.

Then about an hour later, one of the guests said to Masamune," Hey kid, I think you should try this wine. It's so très magnifique!"

The wine looks rather red and sparkling. It also has the ability to become sex-crazed to one's partner he or she are currently with.

"It's so good…"Masamune whispered while his eyes were sparkling. He decided to take a sip and," Amazing! I bet Ginga would wanna try some of this!"

"Some of what?" Ginga asked, rather confused.

"This wine, it's really good."

"Uh…no thanks. I'm not really in the mood."

"Okay then…" Masamune had to drink the whole thing. The next thing he experienced is that he was starting to feel rather dizzy and wanted to be closer to Ginga. He said to him:

"Hey Ginga, you, me bed now!"

"Nani? (What) but why now?"

"Because I want you! And another thing to say to you je t'aime. (I love you in French)"

"Oh….Masamune..." Ginga whispered, feeling deep feelings toward Masamune. The 2 were then at their hotel room.

"I wanna have sex with you right now!" Masamune said, getting extremely horny. For sure, he really has a strong urge to make love.

"Oh Masamune, plz do it….I love you." Ginga replied.

And so began to kiss passionately while stripping their clothes, starting with Ginga's. The kiss was really sweet and full of emotion; it's like their never apart from each other.

Then Masamune started biting on Ginga's neck, making a few hickeys. Ginga was moaning from the sensitivity. Masamune started to feel his crotch getting hard-on.

"I still want more of you…" Masamune whispered while fondling onto Ginga's chest. Ginga was starting to blush as he continued moaning for more.

"Oh Masamune…" Ginga moaned passionately.

Masamune then stroked Ginga's nipples rapidly, Ginga was sensitive to each touch Masamune had made, he was moaning even more with arousal and enticement.

"So perfect…" Masamune said before he started sucking on Ginga's left nipple, while toying with the right. A couple of minutes later, he decided to do the other way around.

"Love it Ginga? Plz spread your legs." Ginga did just as commanded, fully exposing his private areas, and his hard-on.

"Stoke it for me, my love…" Ginga moaned with desire. Masamune granted Ginga's wish and Ginga was moaning quite loudly.

"So good!'

"I know you wanted more…MORE I TEL YOU!" Masamune wanted to do even more erotic things with Ginga.

So Masamune got on top of Ginga.

"Right now, but I didn't even cum yet?"

"Don't worry, we'll do it together. I just wanna f*ck you so hard!"

"Okay, do it!" Ginga replied, being aroused. Then Masamune quickly entered him, making Ginga gasp really loudly.

"Masamune!" Ginga cried.

"It's okay Ginga! You're the one and only I'll do it with!" Masamune said before he started thrusting. Every thrust was so deep.

"AH! Do it faster, HARDER!" Ginga screamed in pleasure.

"Okay Darling!" Masamune really thrusted him, he was hearing Ginga scream each time he hit his sweet spot. It felt beyond amazing!

"I'm gonna cum Masamune!" Ginga cried out.

"Me too Ginga!" The 2 eventually came together. After that they were really panting.

"That was so amazing, Masamune." Ginga panted.

"But I'm not completely satisfied yet, c'mon I want more!" Masamune then made Ginga got onto his fours.

"Round 2?" Ginga asked skeptically. Masamune nodded, smirking. Then he slammed his hard on into Ginga's entrance, making Ginga scream in either pain or pleasure. The 2 continued to have more rounds of sex.

_**About an hour later….**_

"Please Masamune I had enough of this! Stop it!" Ginga yelled, with a few tears streaming on his eyes. Ginga was starting to feel more and more pain. He was also bleeding from his entrance.

"NO WAY! I CANNOT STOP; I WANT YOU FOREVER AND EVER!" Masamune replied, still sex-crazed. He was thrusting even harder than he had ever thought.

"STOP IT! I'M GONNA CUM!" Ginga yelled on the top of his lungs.

"GINGA!" the 2 came so much once again. A few moments later, Masamune was slowly pulling away from Ginga, satisfied. Suddenly Masamune had this dizzy feeling again.

A minute later, he was back to his normal, stable self again. Of course, the effects of the wine had worn off. Then he spotted Ginga, being shocked because he saw him fainted and unconscious.

"Oh no! Ginga!" Masamune yelled. "Did I hurt him really bad?" He said to himself, then he spotted that Ginga was bleeding quite badly, also unresponsive. He immediately got dressed and called a local hospital from Tokyo, since he cannot reach any hospital from Paris. So he dialed 911 and:

"What's your emergency sir?"

"Hello, my boyfriend is unconscious and bleeding quite profusely! Please get help ASAP!"

"Okay we'll be on the way via helicopter! Please hang in there!"

Masamune hugged Ginga, having a few tears on his eyes, since he regretted drinking the red wine in the first place, and ended up going crazy while they were having sex.

Then 10 minutes later, the helicopter arrived at the front of the hotel. Many people were gathering around, finding out what was going on.

Masamune carried Ginga to the paramedics; they got Ginga inside, along with Masamune.

Masamune whispered with tears in his eyes," Ginga…I'm so sorry. Just please hang in there."

30 minutes later, the paramedics were able to reach to a nearby hospital. They were trying to treat Ginga, and also had to diagnose him as well.

For the first 2 hours, it has been a real hassle. Masamune had to wait that long. Finally, a nurse came upon him with a serious face. She said," Hello there, are you Masamune Kadoya?"

Masamune nodded his head. Then she continued," I have serious news to tell you about Ginga Hagane…"

"Tell me dammit!" Masamune yelled, wanting to find out now.

"Okay…then you'll not be happy with the results, he's…"

**What will the nurse say about Ginga….TBC**

**Okay end of chapter 6…. I just wanted to bring out suspense at the end. Another thing is that the reason I added French words are because I take French as a world language and I think it's nice to add that in the Parisian Setting.**

**So again, sorry for the Hecka long wait, it kinda sucks but I hope you feel happy that it's here. Plz review and Masamumu055 I hope you enjoy it. ;)**


End file.
